Makoto's Anya
by TheLostOne11
Summary: Anya is in a little pickle...she likes Makoto, and being someone who has never had a boyfriend before she takes the advice of her best friend Kou. Will he ever know how she feels? Found out in this story! Rated M for later chapters


**Chapter 1 **

Anya banged her head on to Kou's desk making the young girl jump.

"What on earth are you doing Anya!? Keep doing that and you'll lose more brain cells then you can afford." Kou said with a smirk on her face.

Anya looked up at her friend and glared only to lay her head back down and moan.

"The boy is so dense I tell you dense! What do I gotta do to get him to notice me!"

Kou raised and eyebrow in question and then it was suddenly replaces with a face of sudden realization. Her friend was talking about the one and only Tachibana Makoto the captain of the swim team that she was manager for. Anya was on the swim team as a swimmer and also acted as back up manager when Kou was busy. The poor girl has had a crush on the captain ever since he had asked her to join the swim team, and well Makoto being Makoto has seemed to fail every time at realizing Anya's feelings. Or he just wasn't interested but to Kou that didn't seem the case.

Kou smiled at her sad friend "I'm sure he'll realize it someday or maybe you could just tell him how you feel up front. I mean we are having that swim club practice at that island starting tomorrow so why not do it then?"

Anya finally raised her head from the desk and looked at Kou with thought in her blue eyes. After 5 seconds of deep thought she responded.

"I don't know Kou, I'm so nervous when I'm around him. I feel like a fucking Mary Sue and it sucks. Mostly cause I've never fault this way for any boy. Its a strange and unknown feeling to me."

Anya looked down at her hands. How could one boy make her feel so stupid and Mary Sue like? She had always been the tough one in her group of friends. Kicking the asses of boys who broke her friends hearts and never ever had one boyfriend in middle school. Her friends minus Kou would always pick on her about it but she just never had any interest. That was until she met Makoto. He was very genital and nice to all his friends even her, they had met cause of Kou informing him that she was once on a swim team and them needing new members he had asked her to join. It wasn't his body that attracted her, though she couldn't deny he was well built, it was his personality. It's what she loved about him the most but also what she hated. Cause he never seemed to notice her feelings.

As if reading her thoughts Kou spoke. "You can't expect him to just assume and pick up on your feelings, you have to tell him. If you don't then he may never know and you'll miss out on something that might be wonderful."

Kou was right, it's unfair for him to just think that he needs to find out on his own and then get mad when he doesn't.

"Your right Kou, I promise on this trip I will tell him!"

**Fast Forward**

Anya walked onto the docks with her backpack over her shoulder. Her black cell phone in hand as she text Kou letting her know that she had arrived.

"Looks like I'm the first on her." She said to herself

The sound of seagulls caught her attention and made her look at the ocean. A peaceful smile lifted to her face. She loved the ocean, it was calming and when ever her mom came home to drunk the ocean was where she would run to get away. It wasn't so bad anymore, her mother finally got help and was doing a lot better. When she was told if she didn't change she would lose her only child. She became a better person, stopped drinking, and got a better job then the bar.

Foot steps broke Anya from her thoughts and when she turned to see who it was her face turned a dark red. There was the captain of the swim team and when he noticed her he smiled, waved, and walked faster towards her.

'Oh god oh god oh god.' Was all Anya could think of as he finally made his was over. Makoto stood a good height over Anya. She came up to his chest barley and he would always have to look down to see her. She cursed at herself for being so damn short, even Kou was taller then her.

"Good morning Anya! How are you feeling this morning!" Makoto greeted her with that smile that she had grown to love and hate.

Wiping the blush off her face Anya finally replied, "I'm doing good this morning Makoto-senpai. How are you?"

Makoto's face dropped a little bit "Anya you don't have to call me senpai just call me Makoto, and I'm having a good morning so far."

"I know but you are my senpai"

"Only by one year so please just Makoto."

"Okay..."

Makoto's smile returned back to his cute face. Not to long after the awkward silence Kou and Haruka arrived. And not to long after them everyone else.

"Alright lets head out!" Shouted Goro-senpai in which all responded with a aye!

During the whole boat ride Anya avoided Makoto like the black death, and he seemed to notice. Every time he would try to ask her what was wrong she would run to where ever Kou was and avoid his question. It was starting to really worry him. Did he do something wrong?

**Time Jump**

Finally at the island everyone (minus Kou and Mrs. Amakata) started setting up their tents. Anya had found out that their teacher and Kou had a hotel room and had invited her to join but she declined. She wanted to be with her team and felt it was kinda unfair. After all was set up everyone sat around and went over planes and soon after went to their tents for a good nights rest.

**Time Jump**

"MAKOTO WAKE UP!"

Anya woke to yelling and screaming. Securing out of her tent she gasped at the scene before her. IT was poring rain and everyone was leaning over a non breathing Makoto. Anya ran over to the group who didn't seem to notice her cause they were fighting over who was gonna do CPR. Without thinking twice about it Anya landed on her knees and placed her head on Makoto's chest for a hearts beat. It was there but very faint if he didn't start breathing soon he would die. Anya looked at Makoto, 'no time to get nervous now' she thought to herself. She started pumping his chest three times, and then pinching his noes she placed he lips on his and blew air into his longs. Repeating the same steps until he finally coughed up the water from his longs and rolled over to his side to cough more.

Anya patted his back "Mako are you okay!"

Makoto after a phew more coughs finally respond to her "Yes thank you Anya..."

Makoto was pilled on by both Nagisa and Rei, both apologizing and crying. Makoto smiled and pat their heads and then looked up at Anya. Both blushed after realizing what they just did not to long ago. Well there goes my first kiss...

**Time Jump**

The next day was a little odd for eveyone, mostly Makoto and Anya. It was a long day full of blushing and looking away for them both and Anya was thanking the gods the day was over. Or so she thought. Sitting in her tent she heard the voice of Makoto calling her name.

"Anya...May I talk to you?"

Freaking out and covering her lower body under her blanket cause she always slept in her underwear minus last night thank god. She finally responded.

"Yes..."

Makoto entered the tent and sat right next to her a small blush on his cheeks.

Makoto was the first to speak "Anya I umm wanted to talk to you about something."

She nodded showing him that she was agreeing.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel..."

Oh god was Anya's first thought. This is the part where they tell you they don't like you that way and just wanna be friends and then they date your best friend later. Or not...

"Well I really like you...and gah I'm sorry I'm really bad at this but," Makoto looked at Anya with want in his eyes...

"I wanna be with you...will you go out with me?"

Anya wanted so badly to say yes but she had to make sure of something...

"What about me make you like me Makoto?"

He smiled and she blushed more. His long fingers lightly touched her check as he spoke.

"Your personalty is wonderful..you'll do anything for your friends. Your caring and so funny, your laugh fills me up with such joy that everyday I hope I will get to hear it. I wanna be close to you and never let you go cause If I do I'll lose that piece of happiness that you always give me everyday and I don't wanna lose that."

Tears feel down Anya's face causing Makoto to freak out. "I'm sorry Anya was it something I said! Please don't cry I didn't mean.." Anya held up her hand and stopped him from talking. Lifting her head she smiled and spoke.

"I wanna be with you too. Its funny I was gonna tell you how I felt on this trip but you beat me too it. I have always liked you but I've never had a boyfriend so I didn't know what to say or do, but yes Makoto...I wanna be with you too."

Anya had never seen Makoto smile so big until now. He wrapped his arms around her shocking her, and slowly leaned in only to claim her lips for his own.

"So I guess were dating now." Makoto smiled

"Yeah." Replied Anya

Makoto went to exit the tent but before he did he turned to Anya.

"When we get back home lets go on a date yeah?"

Anya grinned "Yeah!"


End file.
